


Robin Roulette (Drabbles) Part. 2

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles that were prompted by others. Mixture of sweet things and sexy so rated M just to be safe. Some words prompted were licking, Pepsi, and motorcycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Roulette (Drabbles) Part. 2

**Author's Note:**

> As always, apologize for any mistakes I may have missed during editing.

**(Motorcycle, Voyeurism)**

The security cameras were something that Dick had installed a long time ago. Yes there were plenty on the outside of the manor, sensors and other such items to tell if there was movement around the perimeter, but it was the extra ones he had placed in the garage that Dick was most interested in. 

The garage he was watching though wasn’t the one above ground. No, it was the one at least half a mile below solid rock that was filled with vehicles that would leave any man drooling and any female wet. There had been some already installed there, but they were never detailed enough for him. Not with what he wanted to see. 

He zoomed in closer, eyes locking in on the way Jason straddled the half built machine. There were no wheels, just blocks that held the twisted metal and wires up as the ex-Robin revved the completed engine. The motorcycle needed plenty more work, the rest of it more a skeleton than anything, but that didn’t stop the second eldest from relishing in the vibrations of a freshly made engine. Especially when he could place his cock just beneath the handlebars where the body frame split to cup the seat. 

Dick wrapped his hand around his own cock as he watched Jason drop his head, a moan visible but not audible on the screen, the engines rev too loud. The eldest bit his lip as he watched the way Jason rocked into the vibrations the bike was creating, the way his cock looked framed between the leather of his pants and the sleek metal. The record button sat flashing in the corner as Dick continued to watch, head falling back in a silent moan as Jason came on the screen, Dick finishing seconds later.

Jason would never know it, but Dick had more surveillance hours of the garage saved to a private hard drive than any other part of the manor. Even Jason’s bedroom.

 

**(plead the fifth, threesome)**

“Come on Tim, I know you’ve been wanting to get into this.” Jason said behind him, hands pressing into the joints of his hips. Tim swallowed hard as he looked up at Dick’s face, feeling the other male’s hands squeezing gently against his back side.

“You do realize we can tell when you’ve been watching on the window sill right? That bird feeder does more than fill bellies you know.” The older murmured and traced the bottom of Tim’s spine. He was caught, stuck, trapped. There was nowhere to go and now he was realizing it wasn’t just because one of his more intimate fantasies was coming true. No, it was because the others had figured him out, figured out what he wanted.

“So tell us Timmy, what do you want huh? Want me fucking you hard with Dickie birds cock down your throat?” Jason growled against his ear, nipping at the shell.

“Or do you want both of us inside you, moving together?” Dick questioned grinding barely against Tim’s crotch.

“I-” Tim squeaked out as Jason pressed against his backside, erection sliding in the clothed cleft of his ass. 

“Yes?” The two older said in almost perfect unison. Downstairs Tim could barely hear the door slam, signaling the arrival of the youngest Wayne. 

“I plead the fifth.” It was the only thing he could think of, and he said it in a rush before quickly breaking away from the two confused brothers and heading down the hall. Never had he been more happy, or upset, that Damian had come home early.

 

**(pepsi, licking)**

Damian wouldn’t admit it, but he was slowly become addicted to the stupid idea’s his teachers would put in his head. The most recent was how to create your own popsicles. It was simple enough, pour your favorite soda, or juice, into an ice cube tray, and then let it sit over night with plastic wrap over the top and toothpicks stuck in each. It was true that the soda’s never tasted as good frozen as they did in liquid form, but there was something about having a frozen Pepsi pop that made him happy.

That was, until Jason turned it into something confusing.

He had been sitting on the roof after dinner, watching the sun set as he licked at one of the small cube sized pops when the estranged sibling had suddenly appeared on the roof.

“What ‘s that?” He had asked simply, sitting down next to Damian and staring at the thing the other was licking. 

“Popsicle.” Damian had replied, hoping it to be enough of an answer and get the other to leave him alone. Jason always made him feel uncomfortable in a way he could never quite describe, a way that made his hair stand on end.

“Give me a lick?” Jason asked and held out his hand for the tooth pick that held the popsicle. Instead of passing it to the other Damian simply opened his mouth wide and engulfed it. He didn’t even bother to look at Jason, just kept staring forwards, at least until a hand roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the second eldest.

Jason’s mouth had been hot, his tongue forceful, as the older pressed against Damian’s jaw bone with sharp fingers to gain access into his mouth. For a moment the young assassin had no idea what to do as Jason’s tongue wound both around his and the quickly melting treat, leaving sticky trails of saliva between the two of them when he finally pulled back.

Damian blinked twice before quickly looking back at the sun. It only took him a moment to realize his popsicle was gone.

“Pepsi, huh.” Jason said, amusement in his voice. Damian said nothing as he heard the last of the frozen soda crunch between the others teeth.

 

**(spying, synthestisia)**

Dick found that his form of synestheisa came in handy for spying. When it came to words they could trigger tastes in his mouth. No one was really sure how the brain swapped one sense for another, sight for tastes, sound for sight, and so on. With Dick whenever he saw, heard, or spoke certain words his mouth would taste different things. Even peoples voices were tinted with flavors depending on how they spoke.

Depending on who he was following he could usually pick out their voice if he had done it before. The Joker’s voice had always left his mouth dripping with a sour taste, bitter and puckering. Harley tasted like slightly off fruit. Two face’s voice would go bake and forth between black and red liquorish, and Ivy tasted like vegetables, usually steamed carrots or crisp lettuce.

When in a large room the flavors of different voices would negated until he zoned in on someone speaking, following the taste and letting himself stay focused on their sound and flavor. It had helped him find people in a crowd before, and he continued to use it. His gift could also be used for a more personal gain.

“Can’t get enough of the taste can you?” Jason grunted as he grabbed Dick’s hair and pushed him down farther onto his cock. Dick moaned as the deep flavor of something spicy layered with a bitter sweet laced his tongue. It melded with the flavor of Jason’s precum and left Dick’s own cock weeping as his body reacted to such a taste.

“Can’t keep your tongue off me can you?” Jason groaned, tip hitting the back of Dick’s throat and the older swallowed hard, ears straining to catch every tone in Jason’s voice that set his mouth watering.

 

**(Books, Masturbation)**

Damian would never tell anyone about the books. They were locked away safe in sound with three keys and several different codes. These were kept in his room in a hollowed out part of his bed frame, and if forced open would incinerate themselves. 

Sex had never been something Damian had been wonton to know about. His upbringing going into details on anything he could ever need to know. Sex had been explained enough that he knew how seduction worked, even at his age, and how there were certain things that could be done to make people putty in his hands when he got older. All that was ever talked about though was the pleasure and ways to use it on other people, never himself.

He had pilfered the books during a robbery he and Dick had busted, though how they had fought their way into the sex shop he still wasn’t sure. The books were brought out only on nights when he knew the others would be asleep or patrolling. He would pull them out, open them, and read. They described the different ways to pleasure one’s self, things Damian could do so that he would only have to rely on his own hands for pleasure and never have to worry about needing another for something so intimate. The books would mention toys he could use, had chapters of things that could be done with others that he rarely looked through, and so many things he could do with his hands or simple items.

He was still too young to purchase any of the toys he read about, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about them. The book would lye next to him on the bed, words and diagrams open to his eyes as his hands did as the words said. They helped Damian give himself pleasure, learn about himself, and keep the need to have anyone else touch him caged down deep.

**(Rooftop, Rimming)**

The roof of the apartment complex Jason lived in was perfect for sparring. It was one of the reasons he had chosen the place. In the crap neighborhood he was in no one would wonder about strange grunts and thumps in the middle of the night. Besides, he owned all of the upper apartments, had even went about making holes between them so that he would never have to actually leave one to get into the other, though he at least made the holes door shaped and put new wood around the edges.

The fact that it was also one of the highest in the neighbor hood had also influenced his decision. The roof was also covered by two different billboards, and he was easily able to put up a few other items to help block out peoples already almost nonexistent view. At night he would go up top and train when he didn’t feel like dropping in at the manor, or going to one of the seedier gyms around the area. Instead he would stay in his own makeshift haven and regularly destroy the dummies he put around. 

The roof had other uses too of course. In one section he had thrown a mattress, put up on blocks and planks for when it rained, and surrounded with tarp. He kept it pretty damn clean for being on the roof, putting a Plexiglas top over it so he could look up at the stars after training. It was also useful when Nightwing would come over for late night matches.

It had been a good tussle, both gaining a good set of bruises and bloody lips, but when Dick had started using teeth they had moved to the makeshift bed. Now Jason was looking up at what few stars he could see in the city lights, hands gripping at the thin sheets he placed on the mattress, and felt Dick’s slick tongue inside him. He moaned as the older spread him wide and tasted him deep. His hands, calloused from years with his escrimas sticks, gripped Jason’s backside and made him moan as that tongue lapped at his insides. Below on the streets they listened to cars honk, people chatter, and relished in the fact that up on the roof no one could hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should just start making these into chapters or not, but kind of like having each set of drabbles separate. If you would like to prompt a set of drabbles its three words and three kinks. You can either send them to me here in a comment or at my tumblr leticheecopae.tumblr.com


End file.
